


Blood Stains

by Betterinblack1234



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterinblack1234/pseuds/Betterinblack1234
Summary: They where truly beautiful. The boys with their chiselled jaws, glinting eyes and perfect smile. The girls with there long hair, matching lipstick and angelic faces. Even the shorter boy with the big nerdy glasses, and dark curly hair could pass off for a runway model or a highly paid actor. She knew that even though they looked like children, like little angels, they most defiantly where not. Just one glance at a sentence in there files and you would understand how insane theses teenagers where.





	1. Not little angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mustang Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620323) by [WhimperSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimperSoldier/pseuds/WhimperSoldier). 



They where truly beautiful. The boys with their chiselled jaws, glinting eyes and perfect smile. The girls with there long hair, matching lipstick and angelic faces. Even the shorter boy with the big nerdy glasses, and dark curly hair could pass off for a runway model or a highly paid actor. She knew that even though they looked like children, like little angels, they most defiantly where not. Just one glance at a sentence in there files and you would understand how insane theses teenagers where. 

Jace Herondale, people always seemed to think he was their leader, they even sometimes called it Jace’s gang but she knew better. They all ran together. He had hair like melted gold and matching eyes, is skin was tanned from sunlight and was decorated with black inky tattoos, his hight on the mug shot read 5’11 but somehow he seemed look just little bit taller, she guessed it was his perfect posted and his raised wide shoulders. Jace smiled into the camera, a cold wicked grin that made her feel uneasy, like he was right there in front of her. Her eyes scanned though his information, it wasn't just the fact of what he had done, it was how old he was when he did it. When Jace Heronale was just a-little under ten years old he was arrested for armed robbery, he was never prosecuted however, because Robert Lightwood showed up with his check book. Jace had witnessed his father killed when he was seven years old and he had then been sent to live with his god parents, The head of the New York crime family, Robert and Maryse Lightwood. 

The next file was on Jace’s adoptive brother, the tall blue eyed, Alexander Lightwood. Although his eyes where as bright as glinting ocean water, his hair was as black as the midnight sky and it covered the majority of his pale face, he was slimmer than Jace with thin limbs and long legs like a dancer, Alec was tall very tall 6’3 to be exact, he had a deep black in mark on the back of his neck a combination of swirls and linking spirals. His expression was blearily hidden by his black tendrils, his brows where knotted, jaw set, light eyes glaring but underneath all that was a dark twisted smile. Jace and he where partners in crime (literately), there was no job they hadn't done together, Jace and Alec knew how well they worked together and they used it as one of there many many strengths. 

Isabelle Lightwood grinned at the camera, her pearl white teeth shining behind her bright red lipstick. She was in all blacks, her eyes surrounded with the dark colour. She had a thin face and cole black eyes. Her hair was the colour of her brothers, the had the same distinctive features, tall and thin, radiantly beautiful but she had the thick layer of confidence her brother seemed to lack. As she was younger than her male sibling she hadn't seemed to do much damage to start off with, but the day Maryse and Robert disowned them after Isabelle tried to kill them, Isabelle Lightwood begun on her journey of crazy. She had probably seemed reckless on the outside but on the inside she was all brains.

Magnus Bane was the oldest. He had on more makeup than Izzy with dark shimmering eyeshades. Magnus was also the tallest, he had broad shoulders and a sharp toned jaw. He had once been a low level pick pocket but he slowly made his way up to banks and prestigious jewellery stores. He had light greenly gold eyes that some how remind her of a cat, his brown hair was gelled up and slivers of colour exploded from the tips. He was the only one in the gang who had made a name for himself on the streets before joining. He could intimidate anyone with his height, looks and his constant aura that made him seem like he didn't care for anything or anyone, but of cause there was one person Magnus did care about.

Simon Lewis looked like the kind of guy that the only reason he had the mugshot taken was because he had downloaded something illegally online. He had big brown eyes and a goofy smile. He looked like the kind of guy that your parents would like and who would come over to your house too be nice to your pets. He had on a deep grey sweater that was obviously way too big, it made him look even sweeter. It made her want to be sick, he had gone through all of high school with good grades,applied to good colleges and never mixed up with anything like this. When his mother reported him as missing the police knew immediately who had taken him, but Simon hadn't been taken at all. It had seemed like over night he changed into a completely different person, he had fallen deep into Isabelle’s dark brown eyes. 

She knew who’s face was going to appear when she turned the page, there was no hope. She saw that distinct fiery red hair and emerald green eyes and she knew why her and her partner had been assigned this case. 

“Maia!” His voice rumbled. She looked up shocked. Luke turned to her, his face a sickly green. Maia sighed, she knew all of this must have been hard on Luke, she knew it had been even harder on him being assigned this case. She had tried to fight it, insisting that it was a conflict of interest, but no one cared. Quietly she handed Luke the file. He flicked through it nodding, “We still don’t have anything” he murmured. “What!” She said just a bit to loudly, causing people to look over at her, “There so much stuff in there that could lock them up!” 

Luke shook his head and almost laughed, “I always forget how new you are.” He put the files down and sat on his small black plastic chair, “Its not that easy, they run everything, they have deals with everyone. If we want to lock them up for good, we need to have enough information and real hard evidence to even get them to court.” 

Maia nodded, “Are you going to be okay… With Clary…” 

Luke didn't say anything looking at the photo of the red headed girl with teary eyes.


	2. Whos gonna save you now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The laughter echoed though the night, the cackles of manic children. The group wandered the expensive street however they had not yet found a house that suited there ever changing tastes. Suddenly her brilliant green eyes fell on the perfect one, it was big but not to big, it was a icy white with stone pillars and a magnificent driveway. Its garden was filled with small abstract plants Clary had never seen before. She pointed at it with a thin pale hand and the others looked over at it with there looks of excitement.

The laughter echoed though the night, the cackles of manic children. The group wandered the expensive street however they had not yet found a house that suited there ever changing tastes. Suddenly her brilliant green eyes fell on the perfect one, it was big but not to big, it was a icy white with stone pillars and a magnificent driveway. Its garden was filled with small abstract plants Clary had never seen before. She pointed at it with a thin pale hand and the others looked over at it with there looks of excitement. 

Isabelle squealed with joy and grabbed her bat, it was a deep red-brown that it had not been when she stole it. Simon was following Isabelle like a lost puppy, not that she seemed to mind, Clary had known Simon before…All this… But she had never seemed very happy, he was never liked to speak, mainly because he was afraid he would say the wrong thing. Clary guessed thats why he had fallen so hard for Isabelle, that and her beauty. Isabelle had no filter, she liked to say whatever was on her mind and of course liked the same to happen to her. Simon never had to feel judged by her, he could finally be happy. 

Clary watched as Alec follow briskly behind Isabelle and Simon. She knew Alec hadn't liked her at first, she didn't blame him. She had appeared into there lives without warning and seemed to disrupted Alec’s finally calm state, but Alec and Clary had found common ground. Yes he still didn't particularly like her but she wanted him too, well at lest Jace wanted him too. 

Suddenly Isabelle reached the front door of the magnificent house. She spun around on her black platform boots and smiled over at Simon then back to the others. Jace and Magnus had been arguing quietly before but now hushed as Jace walked towards Isabelle. With a singular caramel coloured fist, he knocked on the door. The was nothing. 

“This is boring!” Isabelle wailed walking over to stand next to Clary. Alec shrugged and walked over to Jace. Jace whispered something and Alec laughed. Then there was a loud bang as Alec hit the door with the bottom of his boot. The fine coloured plaster on the door cracked and splinters of wood flew out at them. Then more silence, then came the whimper. It was a mans voice from behind the door, “Wh-Who are you…”

Jace snickered, “Someone who’s gonna blow your house down if you don't let us it.”  
There was a shifting sound then something from behind the door smashed. “Blowing your house down it is.” Muttered Alec reaching into his black backpack. He pulled out a large brown rifle and aimed it at the door handle. Boom. The gun shot rattled loud in Clary’s ears. A loud screams came from behind the door with a massive hole in it. Jace begun to bash down the rest of the door with his bat until the frame was only left from him to step over. 

A small plum man in a fancy suit gazed mouth open at them, he had a bottle of beer in his hand which he let fall from his hand a smash to pieces. Clary watched as the dark amber liquid flooded the now glass filled ground. Isabelle smiled down at him before pulling him away into the darkness by his purple tie, Simon following quietly behind. 

Jace looked around the interior of the large house with pride. He laughed his perfect and unmistakable laugh. He tapped on her black bag, it made a clinking noise.”

“Get painting sweetheart”

Jace and Alec where running up and down the house like children smashing and shooting things, screaming with whoops of delight. Magnus watched them, wide eyes and a soft smile as shuffled though boxes of jewellery and other precious items. Clary shook the paint cans and closed her eyes as she begun to draw on the pale walls. She heard the noises from around her, smashes, bangs, Izzy’s infectious laughter, Simons pattering feet, the silent wispers and Alec and Magnus crept into another room, the sound of the heavy breathing from behind her. She opened her eyes and swung around to see Jace. He had a bottle of bourbon in hand and was ripping up the room. 

Suddenly there was a loud sound that echoed from another room. Like a magnet they all went to find the sores, of cause it was Izzy blaring out popular music as her and Simon danced while simultaneously exchanging soft kisses. Amongst the sound of the music was the loud screams of the owner of the house. Izzy had tied him up, she had probably planed to do something with him but had gotten distracted by Simon. 

Alec and Magnus stumbled into the room in torn clothes and messy hair. Jace snickered at Alec and mumbled something to him. The heavy smell of liquor and cigarettes burned though the air, but Clary had become accustom to the smell. It meant her friends where having fun. Izzy groaned and turned to face the screaming owner, “Can you shut up!” She yelled at him. The man continued to scream. Giving up Izzy flopped down on the grey couches the others following quietly after. Izzy lit a cigarette before passing the lighter back to Simon. 

“Who are you?” She asked the man. The man stopped screaming and looked at her. 

“What are you doing?” Asked Jace her taking a sip of his drink. 

“Who are you?” She asked again louder this time. 

“Je-Je-Jeffrey Michaels” The man spluttered. 

“And how did you get to afford this place” Magnus laughed guesting at the spray painted walls. Clary had found that they always seemed to do this, talking to there victims. Just asking random questions that no one really cared about. 

“Ummm… I-I” The man tried to speak but his words where just a mix of splutters and cry for help. 

“Why are you doing this!” The man cried. They all shrugged. 

“Who says we cant” added Jace.

“Th- The police!” They all laughed, even Clary this time. “The police?” Isabelle asked between giggles. Clary knew for a fact that there was no possible way the police could ever catch them. 

“See now I feel bad for the ignorant sap.” Said Alec snatching a bottle of liquor of Jace. “He thinks, like every other dumb civilian in this city that the police cant protect them.” Alec turned to face the man right in the eye ‘No one is safe. cops mean shit.”

“This is boring.” Yawned Jace leaning on Clary for affect. “Then lets go. Theres a bar not to far from here I saw on the way.” Magnus smiled, taking a puff of Alec’s cigarette. Suddenly and swiftly Jace got up off the couch an turned to the man, blood stained bat in his left hand. He raised it above his head grinning.

“Are the police gonna save you now?”


	3. Catch Them

Maia sighed her hand on her head. “I just don't get it, you can’t just rob a 50 million dollar house and have no trace of where you went? What about the security?” Luke shook his head, “No hope, Simon knows how to wipe the hard drives of the cameras, I checked anyway and there was nothing” 

“So theres nothing?” Maia shouted. Luke said nothing. Suddenly there was a cough from behind both Luke and Maia spun around. Jordan, Maia’s boyfriend, was in the kitchen staring eargeyly at them. Jordan had started this when Luke had started coming around to work on the case. 

“You okay?” Maia asked him. He shook his head, “I had an idea”

“What?”

“Well if the problem is you don't understand how they think, try and think what it is like to be them, what would they do?”

Maia thought for a moment, “Who are there friends?” Maia asked Luke. Luke sighed, “They don't have very many anymore”

Jordan smiled approaching Luke and Maia, “Think ‘bout it, if you where a crazy teenager what would you do? Where would you go? Would would you tell things too?” 

“Jordan's got a point, but I don’t think think any of there friends would be willing to squeal” Added Luke

“Okay then, what about friends that became enemies. They have any of them?” Asked Jordan

Luke looked happily shocked, “Camille”

“Camille?” Maia asked

“She’s a nightclub owner who used to work for the crime family. I head a rumor that she was once very close to one of the boys. Obviously it went south” 

“How do we find her?”

——

Maia stumbled into the large nightclub awkwardly pushing past people. Although she knew Luke was waiting outside if she needed any help she still felt unusually unwell. Maia’s eyes flicked to the two large bodyguards informant of a large white sofa. She could see the outside of a woman behind them. She strode towards them, no surprised when the blocked her path. “I need to talk to Camille Belcort” They didn't move. “Let her though boys” Said a voice from behind. The boy guards moved aside. “What do you want?” The woman asked. “I need to talk to you, Its about some people you know”

“Honey, I know a lot of people”

“Do you know anyone by the name of Magnus Bane, Jace Herondale, Alec Lightwood or Simon Lewis” With that camille seemed to shrivel up and looked around the club fearfully. 

“Can you tell me about them?”

Camile shook her head, “Are you trying to kill me?”

“What exactly are you so afraid of?”

She shook her head, “Lets just say they don't really like me”

“What did you do?”

“Like I said, are you trying to kill me?”

Maia sighed, “What would you do If I told you I could lock them up forever, you’d never have to be afraid of them again?”

“I would tell you you where insane”

“Or maybe your information will be the last thing I need to lock them up for good”

Camile sighed and looked around, “Okay, honey you clearly don't understand what these kids are capable of. Magnus and I had a thing a few years back, but then he met this perfect blue eyed angel and he left me” She snickered, “Little did I know what that blue eyed angel wasn't an angel at all but instead the air the the new York crime family. Ofacuse I tried to brake them up, because it wasn't fair he was mine first. There was nothing I could do. But then the drama started and the blue eyed angel released what was happening. At that time I didn't know anything about who this blue eyed angel was, certainly not that he was a lunatic in a gang with even more lunatics. We fought, he won. But I know he wants to kill me, Iv’e been keeping my head down all these years.”

“Camile, can you tell me anything about them, please?”

“Ill tell you a little, but only to show you that you have no idea what your dealing with…” She sighed and folded her legs, “I’m sure you could read up on any police file on them but ill tell you something none of the computers are gonna tell you. Jace, he’s arrogant but his weakness is Clary. He would do anything for that little artist girl and that includes starting little games with the cops just to see Clarys step dad realise she's an adult. Clary doesn't really do much for the group, she paints…But thats it…Then theres Simon, he’s Isabelle’s little toy, but he’s also’s Clarys best friend. And we cant forget the Lightwoods, brother and sister. You may of heard the last name before, the Lightwood family used to run the new york crime family. When Maryis and Robert died the empire was to go on to the first born. Yet this first born was having to much fun stealing nightclub owners boyfriends to bother running the family. Then theres Magnus, he was perfect before that stupid little boy stole him from me!” She spat then sighed, “Thats all I want to talk about” ‘

“Camile, I need more. Do you have any idea where I could find them.” 

Camile smiled, “Do you really think they would trust someone like me?”

Maia sighed then got up, suddenly Camile grabbed her shirt, “Do me a favour, catch them before they catch you”


End file.
